Conventionally, as a contact switching device, as described in Patent Document 1, there has been a sealed contact device including a sealed container made of an insulating material, fixed terminals provided with fixed contacts and airtightly bonded to the sealed container, a movable contactor provided with movable contacts that contact and depart from the fixed contacts, a bottomed cylindrical portion in which a movable iron core that can move so that the contacts contact and depart is contained on a bottom portion side, and a fixed iron core that is opposed to the movable iron core to restrict a position of the movable iron core is contained on an opening portion side, respectively, a first bonding member made of a metal material that is firmly attached to the fixed iron core and is airtightly bonded to the bottomed cylindrical portion, a second bonding member made of a metal material that is airtightly bonded to the sealed container and the first bonding member so that hydrogen or gas containing hydrogen as a main component is airtightly filled, by which an airtight space to contain both the contacts and both the iron cores is formed, a movable shaft joined to the movable iron core, a return spring that biases the movable iron core in a contact departing direction, a contact pressure spring that biases the movable contactor in a contact abutting direction and supplies a contact pressure, an insulating member having an insulating erect piece that insulates arc generated between the fixed contacts and movable contacts, and a bonding portion between the sealed container and the second bonding member, an arc drive portion that drives to extinguish arc, and a drive portion that drives and moves the movable iron core, wherein a contact pressure spring insulating erect piece that insulates the arc driven by the arc drive portion and elongated and the contact pressure spring is provided in the insulating member.
In the above-described contact device, as illustrated in FIG. 1, movable contacts 3a of a contactor 3 assembled to an upper end of a movable shaft 4 and fixed contacts 2a contact and depart from each other.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-326530